In digital broadcasting standards of each country, a Moving Picture Experts Group phase 2-Transport Stream (MPEG2-TS) system is employed as a transmission format (for example, see Patent Document 1). In the future, it is assumed to provide more advanced services by introducing an IP transmission system using Internet Protocol (IP) packets, used in the field of communication for digital broadcasting.